pokemonrevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
BWS018
The Gym Battle of Waves! is the 18th chapter of the series. Plot Finally at the Seigaiha City Gym, Khourey and Marlon, the city's Gym Leader and titled "King of the Waves" had thrown their PokeBalls and sent out their first Pokemon. Khourey begins with his Tranquill meanwhile Marlon sends out his Golduck to everyone's surprise. Khourey orders Tranquill to use Aerial Ace, but Golduck dodges it and then uses Scald. Tranquill then quickly dodges it with a powerful Air Cutter, which destroys it completely. Tranquill's Air Cutters hit Goluck succssfully as the Wild Pidgeon uses Quick Attack to evade yet another Scald. Goluck then uses Psybeam that hits Tranquill, leaving it confused. Goduck then uses this chance to use Ice Beam which hits Tranquill hard, letting it fall to the water. But the Wild Pidgeon snaps out of is confusion and hits Golduck straightforward with a powerful Quick Attack followed by Air Cutter. Golduck jumped up and landed into the water, preparing to ue Surf. Khourey suggests that te Wil Pidgeon fly into te air with Quick Attack to escape the tidal wave as it misses. This is because Tranquill dissapeared by using Double Team, and then slammed into the Duck Pokemon and then finishes it off with a multiple hits from Air Ctter, defeating Golduck. Marlon exclaims that Khourey has some strong experience defating a strong Water-type Pokemon, which Khourey nods happily. He then smiles as he slams a PokeBall into th water, and out comes his next Pokemon, Carracosta! Khourey knows that Flying-type moves are not strong against a Rock-type, but mnages to put on a grin as Tranquill uses Aerial Ace. But the Prototurtle Pokemon grabs him using his hands and then hits with Smack Down, knocking the Wild Pidgeon down. Then, Carracosta grabs him and throws him into te air with Scald, burning Tranquill before it could faint in the process. Khourey then thanks his Tranquill for battling, and sends out his Mareep next, who is charging up its elctricity. Marlon explains that "she" is very beautiful for a female Pokemon, which surprises Khourey who didn' know he referred to his Mareep. Carracosta uses Scald, but Mareep dodges and used Thunderbolt, which lands on it hard. But the Prototurtle looks like it had took the attack' damage and returns the favor with Aqua Jet. Mareep tries to run away, jumping around on the floating rocks, but is hit by it combined with a strike from Scald, but Mareep counters with Cotton Guard, but is estroyed and then she is burned and slams onto the ground. Mareep struggles and uses another Thunderbolt, but the Prototurtle dodges as it swims underwater and uses Aqua Jet underneath it, hitting it hard. Marlon explains that Carracota is used for defenses, but when combined by Shell Smash, it is more stronger. Marlon uses this advantage by letting Carracota use Shell Smash and sends a barrage of attacks on Mareep. As attacks keep on hitting her, Mareep still tries to counter them with Discharge, but fails as another Smack Down hits it on another rock. Khourey is surprised as Mareep yells out a cry as she starts glowing in a shining light, and evolved into a Flaaffy! Khourey checks the PokeDex out and wonders if he's stronger like Pignite. Marlon orders another Aqua Jet, but Flaaffy counters with a new move: Power Gem, which strikes hard on it. Flaaffy then uses a fully-vharged Electro Ball and Carracosta tries to dodge, but is paralyzed due to Flaaffy's ability Static was activated upon contact, defeating Carracosta Marlon is proud to be battling a strong trainer as he ends out a Jellicent, who is the evolved form of Frillish. Flaaffy uses Discharge, but the Floating Pokemon used Hydro Pmp first, knocking out both Flaaffy and her move. Khourey then sends out his Frillish, who glares angrily at his evolution whom nods at him. Frillish uses Water Pulse, but Jellicent uses Hydro Pump, hitting Frillish whom takes damage and uses Recover to revive its status annd then heads onto battle. Frillish dives underwater and begins swimming calmly and using its fins. Jellicent copied it and ran into a trap! Frillish uses Water Pulse on it again, but Jelicent takes the hit, then getting burned by another move, Scald. Jellicent is sent out of the water, feeling burned, as Frillish jumps ou and lands a critical Night Shade, damaging it hard! Finally, Marlon orders a Will-O-Wisp before Frillish lands a striking Water Pulse, confusing the Floating Pokemon. In a final strike, Frillish grabs a huge Water Pulse as Jellicent uses Shadow Ball. Frillish dodges and slams a powerful Water Pulse-Scald, defeating Jellicent in the process. Ater recievinge Wave Badge from Maron who congrads them, Khourey gets a call from Burgh who is finished preparing his Gym and is now ready for them to return, which the trio do. Major Events *Khourey wins hi Gym battle with Marlon and earns the Wave Badge. *Khourey's Mareep is revealed to learn Cotton Guard, Discharge, and Power Gem, and evolves into Flaaffy, mastering Electro Ball. *Khourey gets a phone call from Burgh who announces that his Gym will be ready in a few days as the group begin to head back to Castelia City. Debuts Pokemon debuts *Flaaffy (Khourey's) *Jellicent (Marlon's) Characters Humans *Khourey *Marie *Blaze *Marcus *Marlon Pokemon *Tranquill (Khourey's) *Mareep (Khourey's;evolved) *Frillish (Khourey's) *Flaaffy (Khourey's;newly evolved) Trivia *The Wave Badge is Khourey's fourth Gym badge which is actually the final badge the trainer obtains later in the game. *This is the second time that one of Khourey's Pokemon had evolved during a Gym battle.